


What's wrong, English?

by hayleyatwellmyangel (Steggy_Carter)



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Agent Carter - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, F/F, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, One-Shot, Steggy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steggy_Carter/pseuds/hayleyatwellmyangel
Summary: Angie loves the 4th of July but when she comes home on one of her favorite holidays, she finds Peggy crying. Could it be that she has more secrets than just being a super-spy?





	

Angie was super excited when she finally reached the door step. She could barely balance the America-themed cake, she had just bought, on her arm while aiming for the key hole with the key in her other hand. When she finally managed to unlock the door she let out a sigh of relief.

  
The 4th of July was one of her favorite holidays and she couldn't wait to show Peggy the cake. Angie walked straight to the kitchen to get everything ready when she suddenly heard sobs coming from Peggy's bedroom.

  
The house was big but the bedroom was close so she dropped the cake on the table and walked towards the bedroom door. It was only leaning against its frame so she opened it slowly, careful not to frighten Peggy. But Peggy didn't even notice her.

  
She was lying on her bed facing the other way sobbing, her arms wrapped tight around something Angie could not see. What she could see were all the newspaper article clippings that were spread across the floor. She picked up one that read ROGERS DISAPPEARS and had a picture of Captain America on it. It was dated March 5, 1945. Angie remembered that day, the whole nation was shaken up about Captain America, their hero, disappearing.  
And it was not the only clipping that had a picture of him on it, in fact, all of them were about him. She looked up and said "Peggy?"

  
Peggy stopped sobbing and held her hand in front of her eyes. Angie walked over to her bed and sat next to her to stroke her back. "What's wrong, English?", she asked worriedly.

  
Peggy shook her head not able to say a word and let out another quiet sob.

  
"Look at me, hun", Angie pleaded but Peggy shook her head again and said shakily "I can't."

  
"Sure you can", Angie replied and Peggy answered "You were not supposed to see me like this", her voice breaking halfway through the sentence.

  
"Peggy, what happened?", Angie had trouble hiding her concern.

  
"I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone", Peggy squeezed her eyes shut.

  
"Yes, you can. I would never tell anyone. I'm here for you, you can tell me."

  
Peggy slowly loosened her grip on the picture frame that Angie could see now, revealing a picture of skinny Steve Rogers before his transformation.

  
"Is that...?", Angie was stunned. "Is that Captain America?"

  
Peggy nodded slightly, trying to keep in another sob.

  
"Have you... have you met him?", she asked as suddenly millions of questions popped up in her head.

  
Peggy nodded again, "and kissed him, too."

  
Angie stared at her, speechless. "No way", was all she could blurt out.

  
"You had a thing with Ca-... Captain America? The Captain America?", she couldn't believe her own words.

  
Peggy nodded for a third time and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

  
"That is absolutely crazy. Not only are you a super spy, I helped hiding outside of my apartment, but you freaking kissed Captain America."

  
Angie got so excited she almost forgot that Peggy was crying. Then her eyes wandered back to the picture Peggy was holding and it dawned on her that this was about more than just a kiss.

  
"Did you know him before his transformation?"

  
"I did", Peggy said, looking at the picture and trying to keep her voice under control, "I was there when he was transformed into the big, strong hero everyone knows him as. We fought side by side during the war." A quick smile flitted across her lips.

  
"So you knew him for over 2 years?", Angie tried to figure out in her head.

  
"Yes", Peggy almost whispered trying to keep her voice from breaking again.

  
"Wait a second", Angie's mouth fell open as a thought struck her. "You're like Betty Carver from that radio show."

  
Peggy sat up leaning against the headboard of her bed resting the picture frame on her lap.

"Not the best portrayal of me", she mumbled, faking a laugh.

  
"Yeah, no kidding", Angie said, looking amazed.

  
Peggy looked back at the picture again. Angie watched her every move.

  
"So... did you.. love him?"

  
Peggy looked up at her and quickly back at the picture when she realized her lip was trembling. She wanted to but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

  
"I-", was all she could say before her voice dared to crack again and she closed her eyes trying to endure the pain of grief that was shooting through her veins.

  
Angie sat next to her and hugged her tight. "I am so sorry, darling."

  
"I miss him so much, Angie. I could've saved him. This is his birthday, he should be here", she sobbed for at least 20 minutes before calming down.

  
After just leaning against Angie and looking at the wall for another 10 minutes, Peggy caught her voice again. "I did love him. A lot."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction that I've posted. It's not the best ever written but I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I would be really grateful for any feedback at all xo


End file.
